Puzzle Pieces of the Past
by animekimxkhr101
Summary: If your heart has been shattered into a million pieces many times, would you still have the strength to go on and face the challenge up ahead? What if the thing you're looking for was there all along, what would you do now?
1. Puzzle piece number 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own gakuen Alice**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

If your heart has been shattered into a million pieces many times, would you still have the strength to go on and face the challenge up ahead? What if the thing you're looking for was there all along, what would you do now?

**Chapter 1:**

A brunette was running along the corridors of the Alice Academy, her golden locks was gracefully swaying along the wind as she run and her eyes glitter with excitement because it was a fresh new year for her and her amethyst-eyed stoic best friend.

The girl, namely Mikan Sakura was now entering her first year of High School. She was pretty giddy about that fact while beside her, her most precious and only best friend Hotaru Imai just shrugged her endless talking and praising about their school and how this year is going to be a blast.

"I'm so excited; I can't wait to meet our new classmates!" Mikan exclaimed while slowing down already.

"Yeah," replied her purple head best friend to her.

"Mou Hotaru, why do always speaks so less, anyway what I'm more excited is meeting my soul mate." She was still gonna add something else but well fate strikes again, somehow she bumped into a guy who looks like a nerd with the big eye glasses and all the weird get up. He was the kind of boy who seems to be easily bullied and pushed around.

"Oh! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh I'm really sorry!" Mikan said while bowing a few times and reaching out her hands to offer help to the boy.

"No! It's okay; I'm also not looking anyway." The boy as he takes her hand to stand up. "Well, gotta go and I'm sorry again." Mikan replied. "No problem" the mysterious boy said to her and jerked back then turn around and continued "Hey! What's your ?..." but unfortunately she already run off and dragged her friend with her. His curiosity was rising because just by seeing her, he remembers and recognizes her face, she was someone familiar to him.

**Meanwhile at the classroom...**

"Good morning my lovely students, since it's the first day lets have an introduction shall we." Their advisor, Mr. Narumi hummed to his students. "Now let's start from you." He said in a sing sang voice as he pointed to a girl in the front row but suddenly a group of boys who seems to be a popular group came barging in soon, the squeal of tons of fan girls on the class was heard.

"Kokoroyome and company, it's the first day of class and you don't even bother to show up early, hump." Narumi pouted but quickly gained his old self.

**Koko's POV**

"Sorry bout' that sensei, got a lot of work to do. " I said replying to our advisors childish antics hehe. I was about to go quietly now to my seat but a stunning angel came in sight. Well me being me, I am not a playboy but I'm gonna grab the chance to get her.

**End of Koko's POV**

Mikan, feeling the intense stare that someone was giving her she felt the shivers running across her body. Seconds later, the boy he bumped with came in and as usual his big glasses covering his eyes complete with the uniform done messily.

**Mikan's POV**

"_Hey isn't that the boy I met a little while ago, yey we're both on the same class' I wish we could be friends. " _I thought while smiling. My river of thoughts about the school year was interrupted when I was called to introduce myself in front together with Hotaru.

**End of Mikan's POV**

"Ohayou everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura, please to meet you all." Mikan greeted the class with a big smile on her face not noticing the obvious stares of the two boys while mentally saying _"So that's her name."_ Hotaru being the smart one notice it and declared, "Hotaru Imai, don't dare to mess with me if you still want to see some light."

Their day started like that and finally they went on to their own respective classes after they heard the bell ring.

**The following day...**

While Mikan was passing the gates of her school he see him again, the boy whom she clash with yesterday. She walk near him and say, "Um eto, good morning to you, I'm the one you encountered yesterday. Hi, what's your name by the way?" she asked him. He was about to reply when a certain dirty blond boy interrupted them.

"Hey, Sakura-san right? Can you please come with me?" said Kokoroyome to Mikan. She was really on the verge of finding the name of that boy but someone beat her to it, she was already being dragged by her classmate.

"Um, so Kokoroyome-kun, what's up?" being kind as always, she just let go of the fact that he was the reason why she didn't figure out the four-eyed boy's name.

"Well I was just wondering if..." Kokoroyome said nervously.

"If what?" Mikan said waiting for his answer.

"If you could go out with me and be my girlfriend." Kokoroyome finally finished his sentence. Mikan was surprise at the statement no scratch that well freak out and shocked but thinking this could be her chance to finally find her one and only soul mate said, "Sure Kokoroyome-kun." Mikan replied to him.

"Call me Koko, Sakura-san." "I'll call you that but please call me Mikan, I don't like formalities hehe."

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" Koko said as he run along.

"Sure, good bye then." She said smiling and running towards Hotaru.

When she finally reach Hotaru, somehow Hotaru knew already what's up with her. "What was that about?" Hotaru asked her to confirm her sources. "Oh! About that, Koko-kun had just confessed to me." Mikan said unaware of what she did.

"What? Are you serious? He confessed to you? And wait let me guess you say yes. " Hotaru said with her voice rising towards Mikan.

"Woah! That's an expected reaction and yes I accepted it besides I won't lose anything if I accept his confession, right?" The brunette replied.

"Well, you're right, you're not gonna lose anything, but be careful ok?" Hotaru said feeling concerned for her best friend even if she has that stoic facade of hers. She may agree at her but the last part of her sentence was not an opinion, request, suggestion or even an advice but more like an order.

"Yeah, sure" Mikan replied to her.

**On the other hand...**

The mysterious boy who Mikan always encounters saw everything and felt sad for some unknown reason. The boy, slightly feeling a pang on his chest as he looks and unconsciously not realizing that he was already thinking "_I wish I was the one who confess to Mikan that time._"

**END**

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone there is actually two of us working in this story. We are only new in this so please be kind to us and review. Please make comments to help us make the story better. This story is specially dedicated to our precious friend who became our inspiration for us to write this. Thank you everyone.


	2. To Get Broken And To Get Fixed

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**Summary:** Mikan and Natsume were childhood friends but a tragedy cause them to broke apart making Mikan lose her memories and Natsume being a loner because of their families blaming him of the incident. After many years the meet up again will they recognize each other and make the puzzle pieces put in their right places?

A/N:

We thank everyone who read and review the first chapter; we hope you guys will also like this one!

**Chapter 2:**

**To Get Broken And To Get Fixed**

Time has passed already and it was in the midst of November. Mikan and Koko's relationship was still going strong. The couple was always seen together: walking to school, eating together at lunch, Koko will go walk up Mikan to her class and sometimes even go home together despite both of their busy schedules.

One morning when Mikan was walking to school she glance at her surroundings and realize that is was already autumn, the leaves were everywhere and are still falling down. She smiled a bit feeling the breeze of the morning then suddenly she realize where was Koko she haven't seen him this whole morning, usually they were always crossing paths because of the directions of their house. Curiosity ran across her mind wondering where he was.

By the time she reach school and went to her lockers to fetch her things he was still missing. The whole day pass and she didn't saw a strand of his dirty blond hair. She almost met everyone along the whole day, she already ask some people if they have seen him but there was no trace. She was already getting worried.

When she was about to go home she saw a note at her desk telling her to go to the roof top. She taught that it was Koko because of his handwriting.

She turn the knob of the door of the roof top and saw him there, her assumptions was correct it was him. She quickly walk up near him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Mikan-chan," Koko said smiling.

"Hello Koko, so what's up?" Mikan said wondering what he was having in mind.

"Come on." Koko said pulling her going near the fences to take a view on the surroundings. Then he took her hand and put a ring on her finger. Mikan was surprise but held it in and look at him straight in the eye.

"Happy third monthsary, Mikan-chan!" Koko said to her grinning happily and staring at her with great sincerity.

"Thank you, Koko." She said at him. She wasn't expecting Koko to give her such a gift because all this time it didn't cross in her mind that Koko really loves her.

The next thing he did made her more astonished, he pull her to a kiss which made her jump out of surprise because Koko haven't kiss her before and besides that happen out of the blue. Koko then hugged her tightly and whispered to her ears saying,"I really, really love you Mikan."

"I love you too." Mikan said with a slight guilt and regret in her actions because she never really loved Koko and she thought that this was just a game up till now not until it turn out to be this serious.

While the couple was up in the roof top having their moment, a boy was watching them. His crimson eyes staring at them and feeling down as usual like he always do every time he can catch a glimpse of them.

Time flew by really fast and Christmas season came. Sadly Mikan can't celebrate Christmas with Koko because both of them has personal matters to do; their only option was to communicate through the use of their cell phones, either by texting or calling.

To: Mikan

From: Koko

_Merry Christmas! Hey, how are you? _

From: Mikan

To: Koko

_Merry Christmas too! I'm fine here but I'm feeling kinda bored, how 'bout you?_

From: Koko

To: Mikan

_I'm fine too._

As Mikan read the messages that Koko send to her she smiled at them, she felt that even though they are far away they are still close right next to each other. She was really happy that she felt that this would still be with each other forever, if she only knew though.

The days passed and it was already December 29, Mikan was getting upset due to the fact that she had sent so many messages to Koko and neither one of them was replied, even the phone calls she made was left unanswered. The only voice she can hear was the voice of the answering machine or the ringing and beeping sound the other line as she dialled his number. She was really getting pissed.

"What happened to Koko-kun, he haven't replied even a single one of any of the text I sent him since yesterday!" Mikan said. She was really irritated, well who wouldn't be right? She was just one of the million girls out there who was wishing to greet their boyfriends a happy birthday. Nothing was clearly wrong with that.

She was about to give up after pressing the numbers for the 20th time and texting him for um I don't know hundred times, wait nope that was not the correct amount maybe a thousand would do, when someone for god sake finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" Koko said on the other line.

"Happy birthday Ko..." Mikan said but then the call was cut by Koko. He actually shut off his phone.

"Uhhh! That stupid! Uhhh!" Mikan said. She was really furious or maybe even worse.

She grab her phone and texted him. She told him:

To: Koko

From: Mikan

_So that's what you want, well I'm not gonna tolerate that attitude of yours, I'm breaking up with you!_

Mikan then receive a text message saying that:

To: Mikan

From: Koko

_What! You're braking up with me just because I didn't answer your texts and calls? Well then if that's what you really want, we're through! You never love me anyway right?_

To: Koko

From: Mikan

_Yeah! That's right!_

Out of her anger she replied that to him without thinking of the consequences, after a while when she realize that she did something rash and irrational she cried helplessly in the corner of her room because it finally click to her that she just let go one important person in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Mikan's hazel eyes were sore from crying. She was still sulking since last night for the reason that she broke up with Koko already. She open her phone and called Hotaru.

"Hotaru, Koko and I broke up." She said while tears were welling up again in the corner of her eyes.

"Huh, why? I thought you two were fine? You guys were always together, what the hell happened?" Hotaru said surprised and shock evident in her voice because of the revelation Mikan made.

After that Mikan narrated the events that took place and Hotaru, on the other hand understand Mikan's feelings but told Mikan that her reason for breaking up isn't enough to do such things, it was indeed unreasonable. After her conversation with Hotaru, she regretted her actions badly.

Christmas vacation ended up quickly and they are already returning at their usual schedule; going to school and attending classes. The news about their break up spread to their campus like wildfire, almost everybody knew it already even the teachers. Well Koko belonging to the popular class of people and Mikan being one of the pretty girls in their school everybody monitors their every move they make.

"Wow, they finally broke up." The crimson eyed lad said in his mind while seeing the brunette walking alone at the corridors of their school.

He might be a little glad that her relationship with her boyfriend ended already but seeing her so down was breaking his heart, he couldn't afford seeing her unhappy.

"Maybe it's not that really nice having the two of them broke up." He thought gazing at the figure. He was planning to approach her and cheer her up but while he was walking toward her, he saw Hotaru coming her way so he just leave them be. He knows that with Hotaru on her side she'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while...<strong>

On their classroom while Mikan was still depress, Hotaru was at her side keeping her company.

"Hey, I know that you're still down but come on you've been like that since Christmas vacation. You being like that makes you ten times uglier." Hotaru said to her without looking straight in to her eyes but she is obviously trying to cheer up her best friend beside her.

"Okay. I'll try." Mikan said softly forcing a smile.

"Well, lessons' are starting already." Hotaru said changing the subject, she don't want Mikan to go emotional again. She hate seeing her like that, crying is definitely not for her.

"Okay." Mikan replied wearing her usual cheerful smile to Hotaru.

Mikan really tried her best to retain her usual lively attitude but as the day passes by its gotten worse than before. Mikan kept away herself from everyone including Hotaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The crimson-eyed boy was having a conflict inside him, he was looking at her again while she was on the school garden sitting below the trees and he was having a second thought if he would or he wouldn't talk to her. When he finally made up his mind he then change it again he assume that Mikan needed her time alone to think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Mikan...<strong>

Mikan heard the sound of footsteps and she already knew who they belong to so she didn't bother to look and just talk to the person, "Hey, Hotaru can I asked you something?" Mikan said finally tearing her gaze on the scenery and directing them to Hotaru.

"Sure, what is that?" Hotaru said to Mikan with a calm voice but on the inside she was really confuse, Mikan rarely turn into her serious mode. She was happy that she was ready at last to tell her what's wrong.

"Hotaru, what if I ask Koko to have him return in my life again?" Mikan ask Hotaru seriously.

"I think that would be ridiculous." Hotaru said to Mikan.

"But why? I finally realize I love him! And I don't know what to do anymore." Mikan said sobbing again.

"Well, I know you did something wrong about you being rash in your actions, but I think Koko also has his faults, why the hell wouldn't he answer your calls or text. I think that it's his responsibility to keep your relationship strong not only you doing all the work besides if that simple responsibility of replying your text and calls is already hard for him what makes you think that he can do a harder one. He didn't even bother to explain his reason. " Hotaru said with little annoyance. She was mad to Koko for doing this to her best friend.

"I really don't know what to." Mikan said still crying her eyes out.

"Well, If I was you I just leave things be, move on and forget your plan of reconciling with Koko. I don't think it's worth it, let go and move on he's not the only boy in the world." Hotaru said to her trying her best to stop her from crying. She knows that it's not her character to show emotions but who can blame her, its Mikan we're talking about here.

"I guess you're right about that." Mikan said while she wipe out her tears and smiling. She decides that she will move on and do her best to find that someone special who she can say that she will love and care for forever.

Hotaru smile to her and took her hands to pull her up. "Come on; let's go to that favorite cafe of yours, what was its name?" Hotaru inquired to her.

"Pastry-rific. It's just across the street." Mikan said this time pulling Hotaru.

The two best Friends the walk happily and Mikan being determined to forget the past, get on with the present and build the future.

**END of Chapter II**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

We thank Gidibuboo and iksa for reviewing chapter one. Um about the boy well, we hope this chapters will answer your questions. The next chapter will finally contain Natsume and Mikan! Yey!

**Kim & Nee**


	3. Unforeseen Meeting

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gakuen Alice. We love it but it only belongs to it's one and only owner Tachibana Higuchi.

**Chapter 3:**

**Unforeseen Meeting**

It was already weeks since the gloomy incident has finish. Mikan had move on and was back to her original happy-go-lucky self; she was always smiling and laughing again.

Mikan was staying with Hotaru on the school gardens, both of them eating their bentos. It was a peaceful day for them, leaves where scattered everywhere, they can feel the warm air against their skin and they were both enjoying each other's company. Hotaru was eating her infamous crab brains and Mikan enjoying her lunch.

They were chatting about their subjects or let say Mikan was telling Hotaru her experiences, Hotaru doesn't actually talk that much and Mikan was actually doing all the talking.

"Oh, Hotaru I was really scared that I might get failure again in my math, Jin-jin would kill me!" Mikan said to Hotaru.

Hotaru was about to reply Mikan and tell her that she should study more when their class president called Hotaru.

"Imai-san, we will have a meeting at the gym about the student council's new project for the school." Yuu politely announce to Hotaru and nicely smiled to greet Mikan a good afternoon. After a few minutes Hotaru bid good-bye to Mikan and proceed to go to the gymnasium with Yuu.

When Hotaru had gone away Mikan was left alone. Since she doesn't have anything better to do and class wasn't yet resuming because all of the teachers has their meeting with the student council, she just sit beside the trunk of a sakura tree and enjoy the time she has to be alone. She was about to fall asleep because of the serenity and peace of the surroundings but she was disturbed and shocked because of the loud banging sound she heard somewhere. Mikan being curious followed the sound and came to look and see what it was.

On the back of the school building there laid a bloody boy. Mikan was shocked of what she have seen so she quickly went towards the injured boy without noticing that Koko and his friends were there present at the scene.

When Koko tried to punch the boy again, Mikan block his attack. And questioned him:

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Bullying someone or beating up someone on the school grounds is extremely prohibited according to the school rules!" Mikan said angrily towards Koko.

"Oh, so now you're siding up with that freak. Tell me, so that's the boy you left me with?" Koko said back to Mikan and then laugh loudly in front of her.

"What? I don't even know him will you stop jumping to conclusions! You're being unreasonable." Mikan said shouting. She was really irritated and one more her temper will reach its peak.

"Oh! Haha, I see, you're really getting good at lying Mikan, so much better than before." Koko said to Mikan making her feel a little bit uneasy because she did lie at first but she did fall hard at the end.

Mikan then just ignored Koko-kun and help Natsume to stand up and they headed to the clinic. She can't stand someone being bullied so she asked him:

"Why did they beat you up?" Mikan said, she can't help getting worried even though she actually didn't know him.

"You don't have to know." The boy said to her.

Mikan didn't want to push the boy so she just shut up and stay quiet until they reach the clinic.

"I think you should lie here first, I don't think you have broken bones but you sure have a lot of injuries." Mikan said to him. "Oh yeah before I forgot, here is your glasses I picked them up but I forgot to gave them to you before, sorry 'bout that." Mikan continued.

The boy grabbed his glasses and brush off his raven hair covering his face and his attractive crimson eyes. Mikan was stunned he was really handsome.

"Thanks." The boy told her smiling a bit before putting back his glasses. Mikan blushed because of the smile the boy put in his face. For her what she saw recently was the sweetest smile that any person could have, that reminds her of something but she just can't recall and she knows that it would turn into a headache again so she just let it pass and look around.

"It seems that the nurse is not present today, wonder where she went?" Mikan declared to no one in particular while she look also outside of the clinic. "I guess, I have to take care of you right?" Mikan said smiling to the boy and went to get the first aid kit for her to have the materials she need to disinfect his wounds.

After getting what she needs, she then start disinfecting his wounds while taking a sit beside him. She didn't realize that he was already drowsy due to fatigue and was already on the verge of sleeping.

"Um, may I ask you something?" Mikan said to him while treating his wounds on his arms.

"Sure I guess, what is that?" The boy said sleepily.

"Why did you do that?" Mikan said. She was waiting for his reply but she found out that he was already sleeping. She knows that he's already tired so she just let him do that while putting medicine to his open wounds and bandaging them after that.

Mikan was thinking really hard because she thinks and she knows she's forgetting something again and the bad part is that she can't remember what it is. When she finally figure it out, she said:

"Huh, what a pity I haven't even asked him what was his name." Mikan said with disappointment. She was planning on befriending him.

After a little while of staring on the figure she suddenly remember, he was the boy who she encounter on the first day of school. Then she remove the boy's eyeglasses and stared at his features as if she was memorizing them. He was really good-looking and that's a fact.

"I wonder why would he conceal his self behind the glasses, the girls would definitely focus their eyes on him once he reveal his face plus he could also belong to the populars." Mikan said voicing out her thoughts.

She was really drawn in him and she has no idea what's the cause of it, when she touch his face, an electric shock pass through her fingers which made her twitch and made her remember images and flashbacks of the past but she snapped back out of it and return back to reality and leave the boy in the clinic for him to rest.

She was now getting curious than ever. What the hell did just happened to her wass the only thing replaying in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Arigato minna, so here it is the chapter 3, stay tune for chapter 4. We thank everyone who read and reviews our story. Thank you very much!


End file.
